


Perfect

by iishiizu



Series: Femslash February 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iishiizu/pseuds/iishiizu
Summary: this is like... loosely based off ofthis piece of fanartas in i kept thinking of it as i wrote bc it's cute





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> this is like... loosely based off of this piece of fanart as in i kept thinking of it as i wrote bc it's cute

Kissing Azura was probably one of Felicia’s favourite things in the world, seeing the flush on her face and feeling her hair tangle between them? Azura so unsure what to do with her hands that she’s cupping Felicia’s face one second and running her fingers through pink locks the next? Seeing the little smile on Azura’s face when she pulled away for air? Perfect.

 

They were busy today. The fort was bustling with preparations for an upcoming invasion and the air was tense as everyone readied their weapons as best as they could, hurrying to the shops to buy extra staves and potions. Felicia would be helping, she _would_ , had Subaki and Jakob not taken over organizing the army. It was a little irritating, she couldn’t even pass food and drink out to everyone to calm their nerves; Jakob had taken over that duty too. It left her more time than the others at least, she was ready with an assortment of staves and her flame shuriken should she be called to the frontlines. So she wandered until she found Azura by the spring, clearing her throat and singing softly.

Felicia walked over in a near trance, wrapping her arms around Azura’s waist from behind and resting her head on her shoulder. Azura didn’t stop her melody but did cover Felicia’s hands with her own. When she was done, squeezing the maid’s hands had Felicia let go and turn Azura around.

“Good luck out there, Azura.”

“Thank you.” Her face was almost blank, like an ancient statue if it weren’t for the small upturn of her lips as she looked at Felicia. And they could have said more, worried over each other being ready enough, asking empty questions such as ‘this is definitely the best spear you can take, right?’ but they didn’t. They kissed instead.

Azura’s hand was warm on her cheek before she wrapped both her arms around Felicia's neck, placing multiple small kisses on her lips before she brushed back Felicia’s fringe and kissed her forehead. Nothing at all similar to what Felicia was used to, but _oh_ ; still perfect.

They were interrupted by Subaki’s call, telling them they were both going to fight. Ah well.

Azura smiled softly, kissing Felicia's forehead again and saying, “Good luck out there my clumsy, little snowflake,” before she walked off to the soldiers.

Felicia smiled, vibrating on her toes while her hands hovered over her heart like that would stop its rapid pounding.

Ah… perfect.


End file.
